mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Iwasaki Kyouji
|caption1 = |username = heckin#0607|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Clear Arrow|age = 15|birthday = February 9|gender = Male|height = 5'1" or 155cm|weight = 120lbs or 54kg|blood_type = A+|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = Year 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Glass Manipulation|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Iwasaki is a shorter than average male with an average body build. He is skinny and slightly dark-skinned from his mother's Spanish side. His eyes are an orange color that he tends to hide by keeping his eyes down. He has dark reddish-brown hair that with a red front. His hands have a few childhood scars from early years of using his quirk but his hands now are much rougher to coincide with his quirk through training. Costumed Appearance Iwasaki's hero costume is a dark red full body suit. It also has a pair of thick gloves for grabbing glass but this isn't very necessary so he chooses not to wear them most days. Personality He tends to keep to himself a lot but tries to be included in conversations. He has a pretty forgiving nature up to a point as he despises heroes who want fame and power only. He has a thoughtful nature to consider the feelings of others and hold others above himself. He holds himself to a very high standard, always pushing for the best in classes and competition. When he wins, he doesn't brag but rather helps the loser to improve their own skills. On the battlefield, he becomes very focused on saving people. Though when there is nobody to save and he is focused on the battle he can lose his temper a bit. He can be quite self-destructive as he drives to be the best. His moral standing is to protect over fighting. Character Background While others were discovering their quirks at age 4, Iwasaki didn't find his. He was thought to be quirkless when in reality there had never been broken glass around to manipulate (which was all he could use at the time). During the time he was five though, he had found a broken bottle on the ground during a recess. His quirk had activated accidentally when he moved his hand, shattering the bottle, even more, to send the shards flying. His mother had a quirk was sand manipulation while his father had a fireball quirk. His father is paralyzed resorting to a wheelchair to get from Point A to Point B, he had obtained this through a villain attack where a hero hadn't gotten to him soon enough when he was pinned under a pillar. This is the reason that Iwasaki doesn't like the idea of being a hero for fame because of the hero too distracted by fans in the aftermath to find his father. During Iwasaki's school years he wasn't very social with the other students as he wanted to focus on himself. He wanted desperately to get into Yuuei Academy to become a hero so he spent a lot of time in secret trying to control his quirk. Most of it was simple stuff like targeting and moving the glass into different shapes and sizes. Other times were spent helping him build speed. He spent a good time in middle school trying to build up a thick skin so he had built many calluses and gotten scars from handling broken glass without gloves. Character Aspects # Strict Moral Code - He sticks to his own morals very strictly as he perceives them to be the best. His morals are to prioritize rescue and protection even if this may walk on the edge of illegal activities. # Anxious - He's careful with his words to victims and/or fellow classmates so he doesn't seem like a burden to them. Because of his mainly lonely childhood, he's not sure how to communicate with other students. # Competitive - He wants to be the best whether it be on the battlefield or in the classroom so he easily gets upset when people outdo him. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Glass Manipulation Iwasaki is able to manipulate glass freely. This can be used to make a protective wall of glass or projectiles made of glass shards. He cannot conjure up glass from thin air, it must come from the surrounding environment so cities and towns are where this quirk works best. The glass projectiles cover a large area to hit multiple targets. When under Iwasaki's control the glass has a visible light yellow glow to it and it takes a turn to be able to obtain all the glass from the surrounding area (10 meter radius of control). Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive